


A Figment of Misunderstanding

by AuryDaffodil



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: College Life, Comedy, Crushes, Displays of affection, Fluff, Intimate moments and touching, M/M, Misunderstandings, Out of Character, Romance, established soriku, eventual deep kissing, first love romance, two boys in love, vanitas is a misunderstood punk, ven’s a bookworm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuryDaffodil/pseuds/AuryDaffodil
Summary: Possible three-shot. Very short vanven. So the note, as it turns out, was for Ventus, not his brother. That would have been all fine and dandy if a) the note didn’t come from the slacker/rumored bad boy of their year and b)Vanitas knew that the twin that smiled at him was Roxas, not him. Ven has always been too busy for a relationship, never even considered getting into one. But all the bunny pics, dates to the thrift store, and the way Vanitas looks at him is doing something to him. Even though this was all built on a misunderstanding, maybe something good could come out of this. ‘I never thought you were a lost cause. I never thought of you at all.’ Incomplete.





	A Figment of Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Like I mentioned earlier, this fic is gonna be pretty short since I started working on ‘Rehabilitation’ a while ago. I just wanted to work on some ooc vanven with some fluff and college themes thrown into it. I’ll still be updating ‘Rehabilitation’ (next chapter will be updated Saturday night because of Thanksgiving) and this fic should be updated more frequently and out of the way. Anyway, thanks for checking it out and I hope you all like it ^^

“Ven, I need your help!”

Ventus was more than used to hearing this from anyone, especially his twin brother. Whether it came to homework or posing as him for whatever reason. It wasn’t a pain or anything, he loved helping people out. But the urgency in Roxas’ voice had him concerned.

He closed the text book he was reading from and looked up to his double, mirroring the worried look on his face. “Sure, what’s up?” He asked, scooting down the stone bench he was occupying. Fortunately, the campus courtyard was a little empty so they didn’t have to worry about anyone eavesdropping on them.

“OK, so Olette says while she and Pence were grabbing some snacks from the vending machine, she said she saw Vanitas shove a note under our door.”

Ven blinked a few times. The guy from his calculus class? His mind reeled back to that class a few hours ago. Vanitas sat in the very back of the room with a fortress of text books surrounding him. Somehow it made him less noticeable in the class, ergo giving him the freedom sleep and listen to music. Ventus would know, he could hear it all the way from the very front of the class. Vanitas had never really interacted with Ventus before. And Ven was a little great fun for that.

The blonde had heard the rumors around school. Some said Vanitas was a part of a biker gang, hence the dark clothing and piercings he wore and the scars that decorated his knuckles and arms. Someone else had said the only reason he was allowed in the college because the head dean was either threatened or paid (or both) to let him in. One rumor went around that he was kicked out of his last high school for creating skid marks around the quad with a motorcycle. And the list went on and on.

Did Ventus believe in these rumors? No, because rumors could always go in one ear and then out the other. He liked seeing truths and facts. However, that didn’t mean he wanted to be all buddy-buddy with his classmate. Not like he had the time anyway.

But, seeing his twin fidget and look afraid, it looked like he was going to have to make the time. Even though he was older only by ten minutes, he was the older twin. A sense of duty fell upon his shoulders whenever Roxas came to him for help and he wasn’t going to turn away from him then.

“You want me to go see what it says, then?” He asked gently. “Just to make sure it isn’t a prank?”

“Or a threat.” Roxas muttered under his breath.

“Uh… Did you actually _do_ anything to make him want to threaten you?”

“No!” His twin worried on his lip at his own volume. “I swear, I didn’t. I think he got the wrong idea while I was laughing at something Hayner said at lunch and just happen to be looking at him.” He swore softly. “I promise. But can you check the note when you go back to the dorm, please? I really wanna stay away for a while.”

Ven put his arm around his brother’s. “I will, but I doubt he’d go through the trouble over that.” Ven wasn’t as sure as he sounded though. As far as he knew, Vanitas didn’t live in the dorms or stuck around campus that long. If he went through the trouble to get access to their building, let alone find it, maybe there was a lot more to this note than he thought. Still, he smiled and squeezed Roxas’s shoulders once. “I’ll go check it out. I was gonna head back to study anyway.” He said, standing and packing his books and supplies into his backpack. “Hang out with Sora and Riku in their dorm. And ask them if they want to get dinner in the mess hall or off campus for dinner.”

“Wait, you’re gonna be coming, too?” Asked Roxas with a wide grin. That was more like it, Ventus thought as he saw his brother perk up.

He faked a scoff however. “You say that like I don’t ever go outside.”

“You don’t,” Another grin. “This is the first time I’ve seen you outside at months.”

“Guess I’ll just throw away the note, then-“

_“Ven!”_

Ventus won the last grin. “I’ll handle it. Call me when they wanna head out and where!” He shouted as he walked off, his curiosity climbing onto his shoulders as he headed straight for the dorms.

* * *

_I like you. Will you go out with me?_

All of Ven’s curiosity made an escape through the window as his surprise punched him in the gut.

The note was simple and straight to the point, with extra detail to the penmanship. Bold for sure, which was probably what Vanitas was all about, to a degree. The note was proof enough, especially since Vanitas didn’t say this right to Roxas’ face.

 _‘Maybe I should throw it away?’_  Thought Ven, walking over to his side of the room and laying on his bed. He turned the note over and found, ‘Meet me by the east building entrance by 3:00’ written there. Ven checked the time. 3:00. And the east building was a ten minute walk. _Maybe I should throw it away.’_ He considered. Get rid of Roxas’ worry the quickest way. But who was to say that Vanitas wouldn’t do this again, and give his little brother more anxiety over this? Those rumors were starting to become more real the more his paranoia kept nagging at him.

Roxas was already stressing out over college with midterms coming up. Not to mention he was working the late night shift at the local coffee shop to pay off tuition. The fact that the (rumored) punk of their year wanted to ask him out would only stress him out more and Ven wasn’t going to let that happen. Who was he? The older twin, that’s right. He had to take matters into his own hands.

“I’ll just tell him he’s too busy to have a boyfriend.” He told himself as he hopped into the shower, rinsing off the worry he had before. He changed and blow dried his hair, trying to brush it down to the best of his ability, only to have it go, _foomp!_ as he slipped on his glasses. Once he was ready, he slipped the note into his pocket and left his dorm. “How hard can it be?”

* * *

Very. It was very hard.

Ven had been standing behind the tree for the last five minutes since he had gotten there. He had hoped he would get there before Vanitas in order to mentally prepare himself. But there he was, already sitting on the steps that lead to the east building while messing with his phone. Had he been waiting there the whole time?

Even though he was just sitting, Vanitas still _looked_ intimidating. Ven hadn’t taken the chance to look at him properly in calculus but he could now see why some of the rumors had started. All black clothes, silver piercings and jewelry, even his hair looked like a dangerous weapon. And those eyes. A shade of brown that almost looked amber, with sharp features that made him look older than he was. Still, Ventus tried to find the least scary parts. Simple backpack (torn). School jacket. (Also torn). Baby fat on cheeks (he was looking more like a British bull dog at this point. Ven liked British bull dogs.)

“Come on, Ven, this should be easy.” He whispered to himself as he pulled out the note. “Just tell it to him straight. He’ll understand so long as your honest.” Easier said than done. Ven had never talked to this kid before, how was he supposed to know what ticked him off? A rejection would for sure, he thought with a gulp. No, no gulping. No getting nervous now. He had to do this. For Roxas.

“Hey,” Vanitas greeted him as he walked over. “You came.”

Ven nearly stopped in his tracks. He and Roxas were twins but did Vanitas not see him in class enough to spot the difference? Not like Ven saw him enough either. “Uh,” He cleared his throat. “I’m Ventus.”

“I know,” His classmate stood, hopping down the three steps he took. “You’re here earlier than I thought.”

 _‘What?’_ Where we’re the scare tactics? Why wasn’t he given the old, _Well, well. Look who finally decided to show up._

“So,” Vanitas shoved his hands into his pockets, looking right at Ven as he spoke. “You wanna go out?”

 _‘WHAT?’_ Correction, this _was_ scary. 

“G-Go out.” He echoed. And when Vanitas nodded, it was suddenly becoming clear that Ventus should have been worrying over himself than his twin. “You want to… Go out? Like, on a date?”

“I mean, yeah.” A smirk tugged on the other boy’s lips. It came later than he thought it would. “You’re blushing.”

“It’s cold.” He was right but that wasn’t the reason why his cheeks were going red. It almost started to hurt. And his stomach was all in knots and his breathing was going a little faster. What was happening to him? “But, seriously,” He shook his head to snap out of it. “You want to go out. With me? Why?”

With his smirk falling away, Vanitas bunched up his shoulders in an attempt to (not) hide his face in his scarf. “I see you a lot in class. I couldn’t get you out of my head since I first saw you.” It all came at once like a waterfall, and Ventus could see him struggling to say it. There was confidence yes, but hesitance. “You’re smart and… Nice when I see you hang out with your friends, and I want to get to know you better. And…” He paused, adding with a low voice. “You better not laugh.”

That sounded like the rumored Vanitas he knew. Though the threat was laced with embarrassment. Ven nodded, urging him to go on.

“In the cafeteria, while you were laughing with your friends?” Vanitas shrugged, scratching the back of his head. “It was cute. And I… Wanted you to look at me that way.” His ears were turning red, and Ven knew for sure it wasn’t because was cold. “I’m starting to like you. I think I already do. Even now, it feels good to be around you.” He tilted his head, almost looking gentle. Ventus’ ears were starting to drum. “So I left you that note and wanted to tell it to your face.”

But. _That wasn’t me.’_ He thought. That couldn’t have been him. It was just like Roxas had said, Ven rarely came outside unless it was for school or with friends and family. He was straight-faced and no bs when it came to classes. He took his major seriously and didn’t have time to look up from his books for anyone to catch a glimpse at whatever expression he was wearing. The Ventus Vanitas had seen wasn’t even him. It was the other boy who wore his face, who knew how to make friends without being awkward, and whose smile that was warm enough to tug Vanitas into love sickness? That was Roxas.

“Hey,” Vanitas must have taken his silence as a bad thing since he was looking the other way again. Seeing this was like watching a wild animal turn docile all of a sudden. “You don’t have to give me your answer right away. I just wanted to talk to you about it.” He looked back at Ven, in all black. With his piercings and scarred knuckles. Messy mop top and jacket that in no way was providing any heat for him this cold autumn day. “I’m shit at calculus.” He said all of a sudden. “I took it just so I can sleep without the professor bitching at me to pay attention. But you like it, right?” Ven did like it. Math was required for his major. “I don’t want you to go out with me just because you think I’m a lost cause at something as simple as math.”

 _‘I never thought you were a lost cause’_  Ven thought. _‘I never thought of you at all.’_ It hurt when he thought that. It was true though. And here Vanitas was, laying out his heart and releasing the crush he had on Ven since who knows how long? And Ven had barely paid attention to him.

“So I’ll get better a math.” Vanitas took a step closer as he spoke. “And my other classes. I’ll get good grades. I’ll be someone smart enough to stand at your side. But…” Ventus could seem his hands fisting in his pockets. Scarred knuckles but from what? “Like I said, I’m shit at it. I haven’t even gone online and tried the assignments for class since the code for them is in our assigned books.”

“Which is stupid,” Ven jumped in before he knew it. “Who’s going to pay so much money when it’s the same code for up to six people who have the book?”

“Right?!” Vanitas wore the same expression. “What kind of shit is that?”

“Yeah,” Ven paused. A group he shared the code with had one more spot. They only had five people. “Well, if you want, you could have the code I have with some other kids. No one else is using it.”

“Fuckin’ A,” Vanitas grinned. His canines looked sharper than most others. It almost spooked Ventus. “Text it to me.”

“I don’t have your number-“

“You’re gonna.” Pushy. Ven wasn’t sure which side of Vanitas was real or not. The hesitant one, the rumored one, or the jubilant one he was seeing now. He was all over the place. And then somehow or the other, they had exchanged phone numbers. Wait, what? “So,” Ven looked up from the ‘Vanitas’ now in his contacts. “What do you think?” It took Ventus a second to remember. Right, Vanitas had a crush on him. Or his brother. Or the person who he thought was Ventus. Why was this becoming more confusing than it needed to be?

“Uh…” Well, this was embarrassing. It’s not like Ven wasn’t asked out before. But the flattery along with the overwhelming sense of guilt was never a part of this before. He could barely find it in himself to give a straight answer like he had set out to do. He looked up at Vanitas, who just started at him while he held his phone. Had he always looked at him like that when he was hiding behind his wall of textbooks in class while Ven had his nose in his books? It wasn’t fair. “Can I…” He fiddled with his phone. “Can I think about it?”

The brief look of disappointment nearly killed him. No, no what was he doing? He wasn’t even sure! “Yeah, no rush.” The look was gone, thank goodness. “Just let me know. And don’t forget to text me the code, yeah?” Slugging his bag a little higher on his shoulder, Vanitas nodded at Ventus before he walked past him, nudging him lightly in the shoulder with his arm. “See you at class, Ventus.” He said before he walked away.

The nudge felt like he was just slugged with a wrecking ball.

* * *

“Ven? Aren’t you gonna eat?”

The blonde took his eyes off his plate. What was once chicken and waffles now looked like a battle field with a pool of maple syrup beginning to seep over the plate. “I guess not.” He confessed softly and he pulled back as Sora pulled his plate over to his side of the table. “Can you eat it all, Sora?”

“I’ve seen him eat two whole pizzas by himself.” Riku assured, his arm around the brunette’s waist.

Sora grinned. “Proud of it.”

“You’re gonna get fat one of these days.”

“You’d still love me, though.”

“I would,” Riku kissed his cheek. “But I’d want to be able to carry you without break a sweat.”

“Get a room.” Roxas made a gagging motion and laughed as he dodged the wadded napkin Sora threw at him. Good, this was the Roxas he wanted to see, thought Ventus as he used the projectile from before to clean his sticky fingers. And being here in the cafeteria was almost making him feel better. _Almost_. “Hey, are you OK, though?” Asked his twin. “Did Vanitas say something when you went to go talk to him?”

“Kind of. Not anything bad, though!” He assured once he saw the worried look cross over Roxas’ face. “We just talked. He… Told me that the note was for me.”

“Really?” Blue eyes widened. “I guess that makes more sense, since you guys have a class together. What did he tell you?”

“He,” Ven bi his lip. His stomach was starting to turn queasy again. “He wanted help with calculus.” It wasn’t a lie. Just half of the truth. He explained how they traded numbers and how he was going to lend him the code for the math assignments, leaving out the most crucial part of them all. The person Vanitas liked was a figment of misunderstanding. He tried to get to that point, but his voice box just seemed to seal off from the rest of him when he got there. Was he embarrassed? Probably. Or did he not want to admit this sense of guilt he felt? He didn’t owe anything to Vanitas, he knew that. He could have just said no and he wouldn’t be feeling this way. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. It was hard. Not when his entire heart has been placed into his hands. “And,” Why did they have to stare at him like that? “He wanted to know if-“

His phone buzzed and he almost jumped. His heart almost leapt right out of his chest. He felt around his pockets and managed to dig out his phone, checking the notification.

_‘Hey.’_

_‘Look.’_

A picture of a blonde rabbit was sent.

_‘That’s you.’_

If his face wasn’t red now, than it already was.

“Oh my god,” Roxas had been reading over his shoulder. He was staring bug-eyed at his brother while their cousin and his boyfriend wore confused looks on their faces. “You guys are dating???”

Ven tumbled out of his seat, scaring the others at the table even more as he got back on his feet. “I’ll be right back!” He promised, eyes and the shouts of his table mates following after him as he booked it to the restroom. He charged in and locked himself in the nearest stall, panting with his hand held over his heart. OK, that could have gone a _lot_ better than he had planned. And making that panicked dash hadn’t help his case either but it was the best he had came up with at the moment. He gulped and tried to control his breathing, taking short breaths in and long breaths out. Once he felt his breathing settling down, he looked at his phone again and blushed. _‘Hey look, another.’_ And more rabbit pics. Where was Vanitas getting all of these?

He swiped his phone open and took a look at all the wide eyed creatures. Was this what Vanitas saw him as? No, this couldn’t have been him. There was no way he looked like this. _‘He’s seeing someone else.’_ He thought. That smile wasn’t directed at him, wasn’t for him. But could Ven really take that away from him? Could he steal away that happiness, even though it rested upon a fantasy?

He tapped on the speech bar.

* * *

_‘The code is XXS43DF’_

Vanitas checked his phone, the corner of his lips tugging up at the photo of the rabbit he had set for Ven’s contact. It was his first message. His first message from him. He could barely hold in his excitement.

And when his phone rattled again, that excitement was ready to pop.

_And yeah. I will go out with you.’_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking a look, guys! I hope you all enjoyed yourself and I hope you enjoy the rest of the ride XD See you next time ^^


End file.
